


So Show Me That You Love Me

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rule 63 - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female James "Bucky" Barnes, Gen, Genderswap, Gifts, Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Trying to keep presents a secret from your partner, who happens to be a world-renowned spy, can be tough. But it can also be a chance to have a grand old time.





	So Show Me That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

> Hello! I keep seeing your name pop up unexpectedly this year and I've enjoyed reading your work a lot - I hope that you like this 💜
> 
> I sort of followed your prompt "Picking out presents for a birthday or holiday and trying to keep them a secret from your spy partner".

Natasha knew that Bucky was hiding a gift from her. Bucky knew that Natasha was aware that Bucky was hiding a gift from her. Natasha knew that Bucky knew about Natasha knowing that Bucky was hiding a gift.

That was half the fun.

Whenever the occasion arose, they played a game of wits, of misdirection, seduction and threats. It was Bucky’s turn now.

“I’ll never break,” she deadpanned, looking Natasha straight in the eye. She didn’t twitch, despite Natasha’s plunging neckline and the sharp knife aimed at her jugular.

This was the best gift of all—a show of trust.


End file.
